


Insolitement vôtre - 39 : Et si ?

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [39]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward AU, Awkward Ship, Crack, M/M, UA, Univers alternatif, Well not entirely crack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: UA. Alors que la Guerre des Clones faisait rage, deux de ses héros entretenaient une relation secrète.





	Insolitement vôtre - 39 : Et si ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah là là... Après une vague "Palpatine", voici une vague "Thrawn", apparemment... Même pas désolée :p
> 
> Ceci est un crack, car c'est un Univers Alternatif assez... hmm... capillotracté. À l'image du ship qui y est développé, en somme.

_Et si Thrawn avait été recruté par la République dès la Guerre des Clones ? Et si Anakin Skywalker n'était pas marié avec Padmé Amidala ? Et si Thrawn était l'Amiral supervisant la flotte qui accompagnait le Jedi ?_

_Et si ces deux héros mythiques – leurs versions alternatives, du moins – entretenaient une relation ?_

 

La bataille avait été éprouvante pour ses combattants républicains. Beaucoup trop de pertes humaines... Les vaisseaux atterrissaient dans les vastes hangars, les soldats tiraient tous une mine atterrée. Les clones n'échangèrent pas un mot en descendant de leurs chasseurs, Ahsoka sortit de son Intercepteur Jedi en soupirant, et Anakin fit de même en passant une main lasse sur son visage crispé.

L'Amiral Thrawn arrivait vers eux, pas plus réjoui. Skywalker releva la tête vers le Chiss. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à se remonter mutuellement le moral... Ils pourraient tout au moins essayer. Dans le pire des cas, ils auraient chacun une épaule réconfortante pour pleurer.

Si Anakin aurait accepté la demande en mariage de Padmé, jamais il n'aurait pu profiter d'un câlin réconfortant juste après une bataille. De même, leur couple aurait explosé avec la distance. Là, Anakin avait été chanceux de tomber sur un homme tel que Thrawn. Le Chiss était toujours disponible pour le Jedi, et se montrait toujours compréhensif. Anakin ne savait jamais comment le remercier de lui remonter le moral, alors il lui rendait sa tendresse et son oreille attentive, car le Chiss méritait réellement que l'on se préoccupe de lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin Skywalker x Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Bah dites donc, ce ship vient de loin... mais ils ne sont pas si mal assortis, si ?


End file.
